The Baby Pink Flower
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: Kagome makes a gift for Inuyasha but he throws it away. She goes to find it only to learn that it has fallen into the hands of Sesshomaru. SesshomaruKagome ONESHOT


**The Baby Pink Flower**

By Sashi Mizumoto

**A/N**: I was going to make this into a doujinshi, but that will have to wait for awhile. I love this pairing, but I never attempted to write a fanfiction with them. I've done a lot of fanart though. Well, I guess we'll see how this goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or else the pairing of this fanfiction would be canon.

**K**agome smiled happily as she tied the ends of the flowers together. She pulled on them gently to make sure they were firmly connected before she held up the final result and smiled. Kagome had created a ring of pink flowers that she had found in a little grassy area away from the village. Miroku had gone to another village to "cleanse them of spirits" and Sango had gone to look for Kohaku for a little while. Shippo had gone with her and Inuyasha was now with Kagome, sleeping on the grass. Kagome crawled over to him and poked his arm gently. He opened his amber eyes and stared up at the clouds. He could smell Kagome's scent near him, and he pushed himself up so that he was now sitting up.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha scowled unpleasantly at her and Kagome just shook it off. She held up the ring and smiled. "I made you a gift!" She placed it gently on his head and backed away to look at how he looked with it on. He quickly threw it off his head and it landed a few inches away from him. Kagome crawled over and picked it up gingerly.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Kagome looked disheartened. Inuyasha glared. "You're not supposed to give something like that to a demon!" Kagome felt angry and retorted, "That's why I'm giving it to you! You're only a hanyou! You're supposed to wear this around your neck, but I couldn't reach so I put it on your head!" Inuyasha smirked and pointed to his kotodama rosary. "Yes, like I'm going to trust you with anymore necklaces." Kagome threw the flower necklace at Inuyasha. "Just wear it Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stood up and threw the necklace into the forest. "Like hell I will!"

Kagome frowned and stood as well. She turned to Inuyasha and screamed, "OSUWARI!". Inuyasha fell to the ground and could taste dirt in his mouth. Kagome ran into the forest, determined on retrieving the flower necklace.

**M**eanwhile, Rin trailed after Sesshomaru and Jaken when she caught a glimpse of something pink in the trees. She tried to reach it, but since she was so short, there was no chance of her reaching the flower necklace. So instead, she called to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, there's something in the tree!" Sesshomaru turned around and looked up into the tree. Jaken raced away from Sesshomaru's side and looked as well.

"It appears to be a ring of flowers my lord!" Jaken hopped up into the tree and brought it back down. Rin smiled at its beauty and snatched it away from Jaken's thin green fingers. "Wow, it's so pretty! Sesshomaru-sama should wear it on his head! He'd look very pretty that way!" Jaken glared at Rin and flailed around. "Sesshomaru-sama would never go as low as to actually wear this piece of filth!" Jaken snatched the necklace from Rin and threw it to the ground. Rin looked up at Jaken tearfully. "That was mean Jaken-sama!" Rin ran over to it and picked it up carefully, as if it were a precious jewel. Sesshomaru decided that he had had enough of this and he continued on forward. Jaken and Rin ran after him to attempt to catch up to his long strides.

**K**agome sat unhappily on the ground, absentmindedly playing with pieces of grass. She had somehow managed to get herself lost, despite the fact she had been in that forest several times before. 'But I've never gone without someone else,' Kagome thought. She sat up and brushed the stray dirt off her butt. 'No point in staying here and complaining though. I can at least try and find a way out.' Just as she picked up her bow and arrows, a slight rustling disturbed her thoughts. As a reflex, she readied her bow and arrow and pointed it at the bush. "Who's there?"

Rin suddenly burst out of the bush and collided into Kagome, knocking her over. Sesshomaru and Jaken soon followed after and Kagome helped Rin up as she sat up herself. When Rin noticed who she had run into, she smiled happily. "Kagome-sama! What a wonderful surprise!" Kagome looked at Rin and patted her on the head when a realization hit her. 'Wait, if Rin is here, then Sesshomaru...' Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru towering before her. She quickly stood up and pointed her bow and arrow at his heart. "What do you want Sesshomaru? Are you here to kill me?" Just as Kagome prepared herself to attack him, a fruit fell from the tree above her and smacked her in the head. She fell over and Rin and Jaken just looked down at her in shock. Sesshomaru glared down at the girl on the ground while Kagome glared right back up at him. Sesshomaru couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something mysterious about this girl. It was probably just her miko powers. Rin helped Kagome to sit up and Kagome thanked her gratefully.

"Kagome-sama, what is this?" Kagome looked at Rin as Rin pulled up Kagome's skirt and pointed to her underwear. This was the first time in Kagome's life when she had a delayed reaction. For what seemed like hours, she just sat there staring at nothing. Suddenly, she blushed and waved her arms around in protest and pushed her skirt back down. Rin looked at her curiously, not understanding what was going on. But neither did Sesshomaru or Jaken for that matter.

**K**agome managed to calm herself down relatively quickly. For some reason, Rin had insisted that Kagome stay with them that night as they camped out in the forest. Kagome shivered in the cold unhappily, wishing that Inuyasha would come and help her get out of the forest. Rin snuggled up near Sesshomaru and Jaken sat against a tree, his eyes closed. Rin played with the edges of the flower necklace and Kagome looked up at it.

"Rin, where did you get that?" Rin looked up and smiled. "I found it in a tree when we were walking around! Isn't it a cute little thing? I don't know what it is exactly though. But like I said earlier, I think it would look cute on Sesshomaru's head!" Making sure to be quiet, Rin gently crawled up and placed the ring of flowers gently on Sesshomaru's head. Rin only just had enough time to crawl down before Sesshomaru's eyes opened. He felt on his head for the ring and took it carefully in his hands.

"Who put that on my head?" Before she knew what she was saying, Rin pointed over at Kagome. "Kagome did it!" Even though Sesshomaru could tell that Rin had done it, the way she was perspiring, he decided to play along with her game. "Come with me Kagome, if you value your life." He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her roughly off the ground. Kagome stumbled and Sesshomaru didn't look back, he just dragged her away. Kagome looked back to see Rin's guilty face as she curled up beneath the tree. Sesshomaru led Kagome to the edge of the forest and the moonlight hit his hair, making it seem like angelic thread. Kagome looked down the hill and saw that the village was there, glowing gently as the moon reflected off the rooftops. She turned back to Sesshomaru and he just glared at her. Kagome could feel herself blush despite herself and she squirmed, her wrist still caught in Sesshomaru's grip.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I was just trying to make Rin laugh!" He twisted her wrist slightly and she grimaced in slight pain. Sesshomaru brought his face down to hers. "I know you didn't do anything you fool. Now get out of my sight. And take this horrid thing with you." He threw the flower necklace at her and turned sharply on his heel. Before he left, Kagome called out to him. "Wait Sesshomaru!" He turned his head and stopped. She looked down at the necklace and ran to him. She stood on the tips of her toes and slipped the necklace around his neck. It was easier than she thought it would be, particularly because Sesshomaru leaned down a little bit. "Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome turned her back and ran back to the village. Sesshomaru let his fingers brush the flower necklace and he turned away, walking back to Rin and Jaken.

**T**he next morning, Inuyasha screamed at Kagome. "Where the hell were you?" Kagome glared at him. "I needed time to cool down so I wouldn't be so mad at you, jeez! Now back off!" She walked ferociously away from him and he followed her at the same speed. As she stormed off, she looked back at the forest. By now, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken would be gone. But she had enjoyed the precious minutes she had spent with them. Yes, it did feel a little weird, but she regreted that she would never really be friends with them. Before she jumped down the well, she turned back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!" Inuyasha fell back to the ground and Kagome jumped down the well, happy to go home.

Miles away from the village, Sesshomaru felt the edge of the flower necklace brush against the edge of his skin. Afterall, he had to wear it underneath his clothes. He wouldn't be able to show that to Rin or Jaken.

**The End**

**A/N**: ...Yes I am aware that the Kagome/Sesshomaru of this fanfic is subtle. I don't care. .. Maybe I'll make a sequel to this, I don't know yet. But yes, this is very subtle. I GET IT. XD Jeez. Hope you liked it!


End file.
